Lightning McQueen and the Quest For Forgiveness
by tonicHorse
Summary: A pare off star crised loovers do a thing thet leeds to other things that ar cool.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Trouble With Mops

Emmet staired longingly in to Uni Kittys eye. My she looks butufall today, emmet remarcked he stired at her all of her feeturs, her horn, glissinning in the sun lite beutefally and shivering as it always did, her glowing pinc orbs, starring Bach at him, her curvs that remineded him of the moana Leesa, her purrfect main of the softest furrr emmet had ever scene, like just like a peaches . He reeched out and strokes her hair.

Uni kirty love's the was emmet touches her and let's out a silent pur. She Loki's at emmets blund hare and makes her feel more comfertoble. She look'd at the out lime of his bidy acsentuaded by his tite fiting constucshun suit with it's raflectiv strips that had always riminded of her mother since the firste time they met, and his pirfictly soft flame-blu orbs, his brighte face. They bothe smialed at each other. Finalely they desided too join the rest of the iLander's for the eavining fiar

"topo the eavening" Mowanna stated "hows you're romantec excurshun goin"?

Moeanna had long browne hair that made him look like a gurl, but hehad groan a foo man's shoe which maid people realeyes he was a guy. His face and voice also seemed like a gir'ls.

"perfectlee" stated Emmet

"perfectlee" stated Uni Kitty also and at the same time.

"Mont. A'newee is the best most romeantic palace to have a romeantic excurshun" he sed dreamily. Poking the fier with a wite stick. Then sudenley the most fabyouluss manliest coolest person too have ever liv'd, Dragan Burrman, joined the scene and maid every one feel more amazeingly with my magnificent presents. Dragan Burrman was the sexiest blonde hare that flipede up to the side majasticly, a ver manlly beard that perfectly hielited his features and druw attenshun to his immense intelijence. Dragan clapping his hands and his personal servent Gordon Ramsay rushed to his cumand.

"Get us sum eggs fried and sosiges on the side

"yes shef" and it was the most dulishus food thay had even tasted in there lives.

They all thank'd Dragan for his jenerosity, and he coolely stated that "it was nuthing" wich maid every one feel more amazeingly.

"U2 love fliers had beter get up to bed now " he wisely told then

~(¿°?)~

Emmett awoke with a. He cond hardley couldnt rumember what hapenned last knight.

"You r awaik" stated Captian Obvious a scotsman who but with out a scotish akscent who had jest arrived at thi iland too bild a hotel

"what happened? "

"you wer atacked by and were hit on the hed, which maid you forgit wut happened.

"hoo Atacked me?"

"you ravanging sals man named Anthoney Salluvain

Why"

toe kontinoing….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – 12 99 chiken at sub wais

It has noe bean 3 yers sinse I was attached by; Aanthony soulivan; a sailsmaine who terned evil he attached us be case he new that our dauter; Kasandrastanaloop; woo is half man haf uni korn,half kitty and was profesised to take over the stope aneone from talking over the werld so w scent him to the illand from star warz that luce staid onn for 40 yearse

after bille Mays was killed by antony Sailingvan we neerly lost hoap But eyev maid it my mishon to protect uniKasandrastanaloop from his evil wrath but today everything changes

I drew my sword to deafend bute I now its to late; Kasandrastanaloop will finely half to deafe end himself…

Kontinued….


	3. Chapter 3

part C

Emmet will hafe jist bean taken prozoneir .I will NO wut i hafe to doo.. . that Is why iye hafe gon 2 nigjer- lande to meat cp[tn. jack Sparrow

'legendary sais yuo ar the only 1 whoo noes houw to deafet him

'please teetch me" I will have sayd

bot when hee will turnt arowned i will no thngs will be _**moar komplicaqted**_...

jack will have raped his HUGE hands aowned mre and wil moovies to wisper in mye eear. [maebe i canb teetch you somethung else, he will have stated] im will note quietbe shur that i waent this, bute im also not shur thet i will have not' wantad  
he will have mooved'd closer to my bidy and moove'd his hands closer too mye re-productiv organs [don'd worryry .noone hast o noe wat we du now]. Suddenlee his blakc face looks much biger, reminding me of makeing me think of anuther head as his moiste lipps came int o contact with myne but noe _i Said_ "i cant'd've dune it four 1st time e withe a man ' bute he did'nt stop .He rubbed hus strung hands up to mi THROBBING penies [i'll go get tha stap-on] and i. Didn't stop hym006E007A007Az SXSXXXAAZSZXXXASEZ

HEe bend't me over And begane to rub my anuse with his BIG HARD ARTifishal tip. making Me verry HARXD 'HARDER DADDY ' I SCREEAMED WIth all of mye emotionel prower.

he was mooving too sloew so i backed my ass up slowly pushing his MASS into my AROUsED ass .I could feel his boner underneath the strapone.[no, litle bruther] [i was trieing too teese you] but i canet handle it i need, stimulu's. sew he Oblijed and sterted POUNDING inside ov me oh yes i skreamed to the planit [time for lubrication he sed sticking a piece of butter into mye bute hole

I was abowt to splooge and jakc new it bute he withdrew why i cried at the ground, thinking of my mother [you cane splooge when your training is complete'd

Kontinuing...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapert 3: actually for, but we won't consern ourselvs with thet

After spendin small tim "traning captin Black Sparrow'd and Kas decided too get maried. Aftir consulting sevral travel guilds, they decided thet Fragle rocc was tha best placs to get merried. And so the frAgles decorated a beatiful bank-quit rite out side fragile Church and invited fat moar peeple then nescecsary inclufing Heman. And sew they had the weddring and it wes fun I gues

9

Bat not relee cuz tge hungry Hungry Cat erpillar hoo was noe as big ass A drag on. Was sant bye Aanthony Sullenvein to a tack tha werdning. Lukily many heros were invitid and the. The hunaryy Hungary cAterpiler cumed downe frum the heathens and toque a bite out off the fraggle church be4 tutching downe. The top bit of tha church landed on top ofe HEman Bute he wase fyne so he took out his dick sword and smashed throu as he began to sing

And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed

Just to get it all out what's in my head

And I, I'm feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning and I step outside

And I take a deep breath and get real high

And I scream from the top of my lungs

What's goin' on?

And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay

Hey, yay, yay

I said hey, what's goin' on?

And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay

Hey, yay, yay

I said hey, what's goin' on?

And he tries

Oh my God, do I try

I try all the time,

In this institution

And he prays

Oh my God, do I pray

I pray every single day

(Nyaaah)

For a revolution!

And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay

Hey, yay, yay

I said hey, what's goin' on?

And I say hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay

Hey, yay, yay

I said hey

(Don't cry out loud)

(Just keep it inside

and learn how to hide your feelings)

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah yay)

(Hey, yay, yay)

Hey hey hey

I say hey

What's goin' on?

Yeah!

After singing and baying licked by his faens he mooved to at Ack his pho but un fortinatelee the katerpiller 8 him

The fraggle cops set they're fasers for stunt and fired ate will. but ther att tacks were use less against theyre anemone's

Billy Mays wasnt their cuz he was dead (rip in peece Billy Mays, we miss you 😘 ️🆘)

Thr nineth lejun of the Rowman armey charged the re batteries, butt the cat er pil lard antennas begane two glo yf

"it looks lyke the hungry hun gre has lerned sum neo tricks" Captin Black Sparrow say'd

The caterpill ar fyred a lazer out of it's antennaes, melting and Bernieing the soldier s

"u know this mildly dick shayped momster?

" said'd Kas

The fragile cops set th'ey're facers to kill

Just then Karl Marx and Vladimir "Lenny" Lenin swooped in, Marx with the hammer of communism and Lenin with the Sickle, and coordinated a skillful attack on the caterpillar. Despite the Very Hungry Caterpillar's Very Tough Hide™, the sheer power of communism was enough to give the caterpillar a real beating, even cracking its hide in some places. But Marx and Lenin knew this wouldn't be enough, so they collaborated in order to find the beast's week spots and combine their power to deal some serious damage to it. Finally the heroes were gaining the upper hand in the battle, but the needs of communism called, and unfortunately Marx and Lenin needed to depart, leaving the task of finishing of the Very Hungry Caterpillar to their close friends, Thing One and Thing Two as they departed in ecstasy.

"Yes, my sweat child this iss thy Hungry hungry Caterpillar" "my old nemisus " stated Capt. Black

Thing 1 & Thng 2 had the fayte of the werld retsing one there sholders and they rosé to the occasion by entertaneing children Wiltshire ignoring the cat

erpillar

Un-fortunatly this didnt werk lol

The faggle cops set the Bobby Flaysers to MAGADOOT

King Arther toook his X caliber and apptempted to beat the shite out of the c

ater pi

The Hyde wase 2 thicc, butt Art did make the beast jizzz, which gave

Barry Bee Benson an change to

You like jazz!

Witch was reel Kool b cause the mildly bick shaved monster'll've not liked jazz

Even Catpin Obvious through brick's at the cat's erp iller didnt doo a thing

Fired it's lasr moar ant the'n came to The Groom And Groom

"oh no"

Black pulled out his s word and prepared to mayke a last stand but juste then Obiwan flew in and shit the

Ca

terpil

a r

From hiss ship. Dis trackting it then that ship landed ande Obewankenobi and Sanic the Hedge Hag with a blaster attacked the BIG PENIS BEAST

Cap tank Blak and Kas went 2 the ship and got in

Kontinution…


	5. Chapter 5

tschaphaterp ^ my sin is 285 237 210

ther once upon a time was a huge penis with sefeenteen pieces of wrot iron attached to tie krabz thet lift thr ought the galaxy,, nine yoreas ago. Therees a gorl carb the meetbuls beques she a thot! Fuckyouthjres have goy a hug penisser mr korbs im a nigjherien pricne aples tete me monry . You hev got a lot of mony ms nijerian pincest i want it al

wow ur ahoar mr kruste pleeze smast my bread out so yuo

My

Pelcvis

Is

In

Bad

Condittiton

Pincest.

I cant do this

Okey thn ill kll u sh sed strtng intrglctc wr. How ar we going to wim it to fight the cauilou monsrer buttane the plumper iz 222 hrny we must rb cauliflower into his pausy.

Hurtty lets goweingt toupe you're ship.

Yes lts go. IMDISPLESED seyrs mi peeeeeeenus bcaueiys of this

They art reelly sorrty pinstenss nigerian laddy.

Luts fcuck qwickley then

But plus i cnat do thjis

U needs to do thjis fro mee

O kay

Morty kuns tuk sum stroiud s souy he culd go quitlklyu ;but eructyle kunctusmn

I hte qwittichb harrrty oporter we njeed tio not doot thjis so we can fite. Then well go to ur ship and fcuck.

Imo slyther in 2 u ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) mariedl

O dam tbhat s gonngta hotr to be.

 **There eNd,**

 **But gonna bee continubnt nekst weekin**


End file.
